


Я никогда больше не вернусь домой – даже на Рождество

by Zainka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тристан думал, что нашел любовь всей жизни. Но потом услышал разговор в метро...<br/>Немного ангста, немного флаффа "с ароматом Рождества"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, печальная

**Author's Note:**

> Название: **I won't be home ever again, even for X-mas**  
>  Автор: **aditus**  
>  Вычитка: **Март**  
>  Оригинал здесь: http://www.fictionpress.com/s/2871450/1/I_Wont_be_Home_Ever_Again_Even_for_Xmas  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

#### Глава первая, печальная

  
  


От рождественской елки пахнет корицей, яблоками, свежей выпечкой и хвоей. Вокруг суетятся люди, которых я никогда раньше не видел: носят подносы с фарфоровыми чашками и блюдцами, едой и свечами, заталкивают под дерево подарки, заговорщицки улыбаясь мне. Смех, разговоры и хихиканье, но для меня это просто фоновый гул. Я не понимаю ни слова, потому что все они, ага, говорят по-немецки; я же пока выучил только _‘ja’, ‘nein’, ‘danke’_ да _‘Frohe Weihnachten’_.  
В данный момент я сижу на большом и удобном диване в красно-зеленую клетку, положив ноги на кофейный столик, и держу в руках кружку горячего _Glühwein_. Я не смог бы выговорить это слово, даже если бы от этого зависела жизнь, но, как бы то ни было, эта штука вкусная и согревает изнутри. Мама Андреаса сказала, что это просто дешевое красное вино, подогретое с сахаром, корицей, гвоздикой, апельсиновым соком и цедрой. Ну а для меня это самая настоящая живая вода. Ненавижу холод, ненавижу зиму… а с февраля ненавижу ее еще больше.  
И то, что я сижу в этом теплом, дружелюбном доме посреди Германии, возле огромной рождественской елки, украшенной сотнями крошечных лампочек, белыми и серебряными перьями, звездами и сверкающими шариками, не спасает от внезапного холода, пробирающего меня при воспоминании о феврале, – несмотря на вино.  
*  
Я сидел в вагоне метро, натянув на голову капюшон куртки и ссутулив плечи, потому что было чертовски холодно. Передо мной стояли несколько сумок с продуктами для праздничного ужина, который я запланировал не сегодня. Внезапно позади послышался голос моего парня.  
– Тристан.  
Я обернулся, улыбаясь, но Питер не окликал меня, а разговаривал с парнем, сидящим рядом с ним – в нескольких рядах позади меня. Я уже хотел окликнуть его, когда он заговорил, словно отвечая тому парню – кому-то из коллег по работе, если я правильно помню. Очевидно, вопроса я не услышал.  
– Не-а, знаешь, с ним просто удобно. У него чувственное тело, и он еще учится, а значит, у него гораздо больше времени, чем у меня, на уборку и стирку. А еще он вполне пристойно готовит.  
Я сидел, и до меня начало медленно доходить, что говорит он обо мне.  
– Разумеется, нет. Когда встречу подходящую девушку, с которой можно будет остепениться и завести семью, я брошу его. В моем положении нужны семья, дети, дом и тому подобное. Просто не хотелось упустить подобный опыт.  
Парень, с которым он разговаривал, задал еще какой-то вопрос – какой, я не расслышал, но догадался, когда услышал ответ.  
– Не-не-не, он не знает… Он думает, что я его люблю и мы будем вместе до конца своих дней или, по крайней мере, очень долго.  
– А как ты думаешь, он тебя любит? – на этот раз я услышал вопрос.  
– Да, любит. По крайней мере, говорит так. Но ты же знаешь этих детишек: они легко разбрасываются словом на «Л» с большой буквы. И, разумеется, он думает, что я тоже его люблю… О… Мне надо выходить, это моя остановка. Увидимся завтра на работе…  
Я увидел, как он хватает портфель, машет коллеге и потом проталкивается через толпу. На фоне короткого черного пальто, черных брюк и ботинок, слегка вьющихся черных волос, взъерошенных ветром, выделялся ярко-синий шарф. Мой подарок на Рождество: мне хотелось добавить ему цветное пятно, потому что он всегда носил черное, а синий идеально подходил к его глазам. Именно благодаря шарфу я мог следить, как он идет к выходу, пока поезд не покинул станцию.  
Сначала я не чувствовал вообще ничего – просто оцепенел. Потом вдруг затошнило, я подумал, что меня сейчас вырвет. Желудок свело судорогой, горло тоже. Я посмотрел на стоящие у моих ног набитые продуктами сумки. Мне хотелось приготовить вечером что-то особенное, потому что сегодня была наша годовщина – год вместе. Как типично, правда? Идиот, который может убирать и готовить и даже трахается пристойно.  
Я просто остался на месте. Таращился в пространство, ничего не видя, и вдруг какая-то старушка (я даже не заметил, что она сидит рядом) протянула мне бумажный платочек.  
– Молодой человек, все в порядке?  
– А? – я уставился на нее затуманенным взглядом. – Да, конечно…  
– Вы плачете…  
Я даже не заметил, что плачу, но она была права: все лицо было мокрым, слезы капали с подбородка на джинсы. Я взял салфетку и начал вытирать лицо.  
– Спасибо…  
– Не за что. Вам помочь? Может, что-нибудь нужно? – Она подала мне еще один платочек.  
– Нет-нет, спасибо. Хорошо. Все хорошо, – солгал я.  
– На следующей остановке я выхожу. Удачи вам, молодой человек, она вам, похоже, понадобится, – с этими словами она отдала мне остатки пачки салфеток.  
– Тристан, меня зовут Тристан. – Я сам не знал, почему сказал ей это.  
– О. Хорошо, значит, удачи тебе, Тристан. Очень славное имя. Оно означает воина и притом печального. Сегодня, похоже, тебе больше подходит второе значение, но помни и о первом.  
Я не поехал домой. Прокатавшись в метро несколько часов, я, в конце концов, позвонил одному сокурснику. Он говорил мне раньше, что у его соседа по квартире преддипломная практика в другом городе. Услышав, что произошло, он сразу же согласился, чтобы я пожил у него какое-то время.  
От него я позвонил Питеру и сказал, что из-за надвигающегося экзамена нам с Джерри надо заниматься всю ночь. Судя по голосу, он был несколько разочарован и напомнил мне, что уезжает в командировку. На неделю. Он спросил, могу ли я, по крайней мере, приехать утром, чтобы проститься перед тем, как он отправится в аэропорт. Я сказал, что не смогу, потому что экзамен начнется рано. Не знай я, что все это ложь, то, наверное, помчался бы домой, чтобы всю ночь заниматься с ним любовью, чтобы стереть разочарование и обиду, которые услышал в его голосе. Но я знал, что это, вероятно, просто оттого, что ему придется самому готовить себе, спать в одиночестве и самому собираться, вместо того, чтобы все это для него сделал я. Так что я пожелал ему удачи; он поблагодарил и сказал, окей, значит, увидимся через неделю. И разумеется, даже не упомянул нашу годовщину. Думаю, он совершенно забыл о ней.  
На следующий день я поехал к нам на квартиру. Питер уже уехал, так что я собрал свои вещи. Их было немного. Одежда уместилась в два чемодана, а для остального барахла – в основном, книги – мне понадобилось всего семь среднего размера картонных коробок. Джерри помог мне отнести все в машину. Потом я написал короткую записку Питеру: _Я никогда больше не вернусь домой – даже на Рождество. Тристан._  
Не знаю, почему я написал такое убожество. Сейчас мне неприятно вспоминать это.  
В тот же день я позвонил профессору Брунелли, которого знал по научным конференциям и с которым мы несколько раз говорили по телефону. Одно время он пытался уговорить меня приехать и поработать с его группой. Но, хотя это было бы гораздо интереснее, я не хотел оставлять Питера, и потому отказался. Очевидно, этой проблемы у меня больше нет.  
Когда я спросил профессора, хочет ли он по-прежнему, чтобы я работал у него, он подтвердил это почти с энтузиазмом. И быстрее, чем я вообще считал возможным, ухитрился уладить всю административную фигню – в рекордный срок. Я мог сменить университет со следующего семестра. Профессор Брунелли даже организовал мне жилье и нового соседа. Так что всего через неделю я жил в новом городе, в новой квартире и учился в новом университете.  
Мой сосед Андреас – славный парень. Он из Германии и даже пригласил меня к себе на Рождество, чтобы я не остался в одиночестве.  
Вот почему я сейчас сижу в гостиной его родителей, пью потихоньку теплый _Glühwein_ и ем свежевыпеченное, еще тепловатое печенье с корицей и шоколадной крошкой. Сегодня вечером будет торжественный семейный ужин, а потом мы будем открывать подарки.  
Завтра Андреас, несколько его друзей и я уедем встречать Новый Год в коттедж в Альпах. Будет много снега, катание на лыжах и сноуборде. Гип-гип-ура. Слава Богу, Ларс, который, как и я, любит снег только изнутри уютного, теплого дома с сауной, джакузи и камином, тоже едет с нами.  
*  
Сегодня канун Нового Года. Я жду в фойе, пока остальные готовятся к грандиозной вечеринке, и вдруг замечаю телефон-автомат. Сам не знаю, почему, но раньше, чем сознаю это, я уже набираю номер Питера. Отвечает женский голос.  
– Алло?  
Внутри все обрывается, и первое побуждение – повесить трубку. Но мне надо знать, мне просто надо знать…  
– Привет, это Тристан. Питер дома?  
– Да, минуточку, я позову его. Тристан, правильно?  
– Ага…  
Я слышу, как стучат каблучки по паркетному полу. Потом слышу, как Питер повторяет мое имя, словно не веря, и кто-то подходит к телефону.  
– Тристан? – спрашивает Питер почти нерешительно.  
– Ага, я. Привет, Питер. Как дела? Твоя жизнь идет, как планировалось?  
– Ты звонишь мне через – сколько? – десять месяцев, после того, как ушел, оставив охеренно непонятную записку, только чтобы спросить, идет ли моя жизнь, как планировалось? Ты, бля, серьезно?  
– Да, я, бля, серьезно. Так же, как и ты, когда сказал коллеге, что присматриваешь подходящую девушку, чтобы жениться и завести семью, как и подобает в твоем положении, конечно. Ты сказал, что хочешь дом и детей и что наши отношения – всего лишь опыт, который ты хотел получить, прежде чем, наконец, остепенишься. Я не захотел ждать, когда ты встретишь эту девушку и бросишь меня, и решил уйти сам. Хотя в одном ты был прав: я и правда думал, что у нас что-то особенное, может быть, даже на всю жизнь.  
– Где… как?..  
– В феврале, когда ты разговаривал с коллегой, я ехал в одном вагоне с тобой. Немного задержался, потому что покупал продукты. В тот день была наша годовщина; я набил полные сумки, чтобы приготовить праздничный ужин…  
– О Боже мой, Тристан… Так вот почему ты ушел. Ты даже не пытался поговорить со мной.  
– О чем тут было говорить? Ты очень четко разъяснил свою позицию и своему коллеге, и мне.  
– Я пытался связаться с тобой, когда вернулся из командировки, но никто не знал, где ты… или, по крайней мере, никто не хотел сказать мне.  
– Ага, я сменил номер телефона и почту. Неважно. Значит, ты получил то, что хотел?  
– Да. Сегодня мы празднуем помолвку…  
– О… Тогда удачи в будущем. Это все, что мне было нужно, чтобы перевернуть эту страницу и суметь, наконец, двинуться дальше. Еще я хотел поздравить тебя с прошедшим Рождеством и с Новым Годом. До свидания, Питер.  
Я вешаю трубку, но знаю, что еще очень долго не смогу двинуться дальше.


	2. Пять лет спустя

Не могу поверить, что я снова в этом городе. Я надеялся никогда не возвращаться, но профессор Брунелли едва ли не вынудил меня сопровождать его на эту конференцию. Я просил его взять Андреаса или Кару, так нет же, ему нужен я. Он заявил, что я нужен, потому как это моя сфера деятельности и только я могу убедить инвесторов в выгоде сотрудничества. Только я могу представить наши результаты в понятном виде, демонстрируя свой собственный энтузиазм и заражая им потенциальных инвесторов. Еще бы.  
Я работаю у профессора уже пять лет. Закончил университет и в прошлом году получил, наконец, научную степень. Работа интересная, иногда требует напряжения всех сил, но, что еще важнее, отвлекает. Ага, у меня почти нет личной жизни, и это хорошо. Были две… нет, три короткие связи, если их можно так назвать, но ничего серьезного. Я пытался двинуться дальше после катастрофы с Питером, но почему-то без особого успеха. Он был любовью моей жизни, а такое трудно найти снова. Андреас говорит, что я безнадежен, и думаю, он прав.  
*   
Я не только снова в этом ужасном городе, но еще и в самом большом торговом центре – надо покупать подарки на Рождество. У меня все не было времени для этого – все ушло на подготовку к конференции, – и да, я ненавижу рождественские покупки. Напоминает обо всем, что у меня могло бы быть, если бы… да, если бы я, наконец, двинулся дальше. Неважно.  
Ладно, сначала подарок для Кары. Ну, это не должно быть трудно. Надо просто найти ближайший магазин «Victoria’s Secret», выдержать веселые улыбки продавщиц и купить тот бюстгальтер (и трусики в комплекте), который она показала мне в такой удобный момент на прошлой неделе в рекламе. Она упомянула свой размер, – разумеется, совершенно случайно, – потому что знает наверняка, что, если я буду угадывать, то промахнусь.  
Ха. Один есть, два осталось. Следующая остановка – магазин игрушек. Надо отыскать фигурки персонажей «Звездных войн» от «Лего», потому что их собирает мой маленький двадцатишестилетний дружок Андреас. Это, конечно, лучше, чем искать знойные кожаные стринги или еще что в том же духе, но все-таки…  
Блиин! В последний раз в магазине игрушек я был, наверное, лет в четырнадцать – надо было купить плюшевого мишку для новорожденного племянника. Хотя весь этот шум: бибиканье, крики, смех, – как-то не слишком меня донимают. Расспросив одну из на удивление жизнерадостных – до сих пор – продавщиц, я добираюсь до полки с леговской серией по «Звездным войнам». Изучаю коробки и хватаю последнюю – с полной коллекцией всех главных героев «Войны клонов». Андреас будет в восторге. Ай да я! По пути к кассе еле-еле уворачиваюсь от удара светового меча, едва не спотыкаюсь о радиоуправляемую машину и сталкиваюсь с кукольной каретой, но что поделаешь, это Рождество.   
В тот момент, когда я плачу за свою коробку, раздается громкий звонок, а потом из репродуктора звучат аплодисменты. Я – и все вокруг – вопросительно смотрим на кассира, и тот жизнерадостно кричит:  
– Поздравляем, сэр, вы только что выиграли очень милый приз в нашей рождественской лотерее! – С этими словами он надевает мне на голову красный колпак Санта Клауса с белой меховой отделкой и большим помпоном и вручает большой пластиковый пакет с уже упакованным рождественским подарком. – Не заглядывайте до Рождества, – усмехается он, а потом шепчет на ухо: – Вам повезло, это подарок для мальчика.  
Все вокруг радостно кричат и хлопают в ладоши, когда я выхожу из магазина с двумя новыми пакетами в руках. Я почти ошеломлен. Наверное, у меня сегодня удачный день.  
Прежде чем отправиться на поиски музыкального магазина и купить последний подарок (для профессора Брунелли), мне надо зайти в ресторанный дворик. Умираю от голода. Исследуя торговый центр на этот предмет, я замечаю скамейку с табличкой – в таких местах люди встречаются с друзьями или иногда маленькие дети ждут, если потеряют родителей. На скамейке сидит маленький мальчик лет, я бы сказал, наверное, четырех, в черной курточке, черноволосый, с ярко-синими глазами – самыми грустными, какие я только видел в жизни. По лицу его текут слезы, капая на синий шарф, но малышу, похоже, все равно.  
Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Подхожу туда, опускаюсь перед ним на колени и спрашиваю:  
– Эй, человечек, ты потерялся? Могу я тебе помочь?  
И настоящим потрясением становится надежда, внезапно вспыхнувшая в этих ярко-синих глазах, когда он почти робко спрашивает:  
– Санта?  
Вот тут я внезапно вспоминаю, что у меня на голове колпак. О черт!  
– Эм-м… – Нет, ну что тут скажешь? Не могу же я просто растоптать надежду, засиявшую в его глазах, правда?  
– Ну-с, почему ты такой грустный, малыш? – спрашиваю, взяв его ручки в свои.  
– Это из-за тебя… – отвечает он так тихо, что я с трудом слышу его.  
– Из-за меня?  
– Ага. И папы.  
– О, и что же такого я сделал, что ты грустишь?  
– Когда ты еще был в своем костюме у входа в торговый центр, где все дети могут забраться к тебе на колени и сказать свое рождественское желание… – он снова начинает всхлипывать, так что я поднимаюсь, усаживаюсь на скамейку и он забирается ко мне на колени.  
– Ну и? – спрашиваю я, обнимая его.  
– Я хотел сказать тебе свое рождественское желание, и Джули сказала, что мне надо встать в очередь и ждать, когда придет мой черед. Она не хотела ждать со мной, ей надо было в музыкальный магазин. Ну я и ждал, но когда очередь дошла до меня, ты ушел…  
– М-м, да-а, э-э… Я понимаю, что поступил с тобой нехорошо, вот и… э-э… вернулся, и теперь ты можешь сказать мне свое рождественское желание. А потом мы попробуем поискать Джули, она-то точно уже ищет тебя. Устраивает?  
– Ага.  
– Договорились. Ну и какое у тебя желание на это Рождество, м-м… как, ты говорил, тебя зовут?  
– Тристан Тайлер.  
– Надо же, меня тоже зовут Тристан!  
– Но ведь ты Санта…  
Черт!  
– Да, просто у меня есть еще одно имя: Тристан; но это секрет… ты ведь никому не скажешь, правда?  
– Нет…  
– Ну и хорошо. Ну-с, Тристан, какое у тебя желание на это Рождество?  
Он тянет ручонки к моей голове и пригибает ее вниз, чтобы можно было шепнуть на ухо.  
– Я желаю того, чего папа желает каждый год.  
– Э-э, и это?  
– Не знаю. Он смотрит на фотографию, которую прячет в ящике тумбочки возле кровати, и говорит: «Единственное мое желание»… Но ты же Санта, да? Ты знаешь его рождественское желание?  
Малыш смотрит на меня так доверчиво, с такой надеждой, что я просто не могу сказать «нет».  
– Да, Тристан, я знаю и очень постараюсь, чтобы в этом году его желание исполнилось, но ты должен понимать, что иногда это очень трудно, и похоже, желание твоего папы как раз из таких вот трудных…  
– Но ты же Санта!  
– Да, и я буду очень-очень стараться, обещаю, ладно?  
– Тогда папино желание исполнится, – уверенно заявляет он, и тут внезапно что-то ярко сверкает.  
Я поднимаю голову – нас окружает самая настоящая толпа, у некоторых женщин даже слезы на глазах. Ох, черт, я прямо чувствую, как заливаюсь краской от смущения.  
– Ой, какая прелесть! – восторгается одна из девочек. – Санта с хвостом. А я всегда думала, что это старик седыми волосами и длинной бородой.  
– Это просто такой костюм, – сообщает девочке Тристан, – а на самом деле его зовут Тристан, а не Санта. – Едва договорив это, он с ужасом смотрит на меня.  
Я подмигиваю ему, поднимаю свои сумки и беру его за руку.  
– Ну что же, давай искать Джули.  
Мы пробираемся через толпу, и тут я чувствую, как Тристан тянет меня за рукав.  
– Ты теперь сердишься на меня? Папа получит свой подарок? – с тревогой спрашивает он.  
– Что ж, придется мне устроить так, что она забудет мое имя, а? – улыбаюсь я ему. Так мы и идем к музыкальному магазину.  
– Ты можешь?  
– Ну, я ведь Санта, а?  
Мы как раз собираемся войти в магазин, когда оттуда выходит белокурая девушка лет семнадцати. Заметив нас, она тут же набрасывается на Тристана.  
– Тристан! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен был оставаться с Сантой, пока я не приду за тобой!  
– Но я же с Сантой, – отвечает он, улыбаясь мне.  
Она смотрит на меня и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, и я отрицательно качаю головой. Потом мне внезапно приходит в голову, что следовало бы сказать ей, что нельзя оставлять четырехлетнего ребенка одного в торговом центре, а самой зайти в музыкальный магазин. И пусть я не отец Тристана, я так и делаю.  
– Ну-с, Джули, ты сестра Тристана?  
– Не-а, просто приходящая няня. Его отец просил меня сходить с ним сегодня сюда, потому что в этом году Ти-Ти страшно хотел поговорить с Сантой, а у отца нет времени идти с ним в торговый центр.  
– Как считаешь, отец Тристана был бы доволен, если бы узнал, что ты оставила его четырехлетнего сына одного в торговом центре, чтобы самой зайти в музыкальный магазин?  
Она сильно краснеет, но потом дерзко отвечает:  
– Не твое дело. Ты, вообще, кто такой?  
– Но Джули, он же Санта, – укоризненно говорит Тристан.  
– Именно так, – улыбаюсь я. – Но теперь, раз мы нашли Джули, и ты в безопасности, мне надо идти. До свидания, Тристан, приятно было познакомиться, и с Рождеством. – Я ерошу ему волосы и поворачиваюсь уходить, когда он кричит вслед:  
– Не забудь про папино желание, Сан…Тристан, ладно?  
– Не забуду. – Я машу ему рукой и захожу в музыкальный магазин. Мне еще надо купить подарок для профессора Брунелли. У меня вдруг поднимается настроение – эгей, я Санта! – но в то же время мне ужасно неудобно. Я не Санта и не смогу исполнить желание папы Тристана, каким бы оно ни было. Черт!  
Мне по-прежнему очень хочется есть, но я решаю пообедать в отеле. Почему-то весь этот рождественский тарарам действует на меня угнетающе. Мне и правда не следовало возвращаться сюда.  
*   
Я завтракаю в ресторане отеля, когда туда врывается, размахивая газетой, очень жизнерадостный профессор Брунелли.  
– Тристан, и когда ты собирался рассказать мне о своей второй работе?  
– Прошу прощения?  
И вот тогда он показывает мне местную газету. Я вижу фотографию: я сижу на скамейке в торговом центре, и на голове у меня смешной колпак Санты. Я держу на коленях Тристана, который как раз шепчет мне на ухо свое рождественское желание. И это еще не все. Подпись гласит: «Вот доказательство. Санта действительно работает двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Даже в свободное время он выслушивает желания детей. И, дорогие читатели, если кто-то из вас когда-либо хотел знать: у Санты есть еще одно имя, и это Тристан. И в настоящее время он живет… нет-нет, даже Санте время от времени нужны мир и покой. Спасибо, Санта!»  
Фу.


	3. Перевернутая страница

Я вымотан сверх меры; еле держусь на ногах. Сначала симпозиум, на котором я должен был представлять свою научную работу, за ним последовало длительное обсуждение, где одни и те же вопросы, только слегка другими словами, задавали не знаю уж сколько раз. Когда это, наконец, закончилось, общение с инвесторами и светские беседы едва не добили меня. Совершенно не умею вести светскую беседу. Просто не могу придумать достаточно безобидную, аполитичную, нерелигиозную или в ином отношении безопасную тему, а это неизбежно ведет к вопросам о моем семейном положении.  
– Нет, я не женат, и девушки у меня тоже нет.  
– Ах-ах, вам не следует слишком увлекаться работой; иметь семью очень важно для молодого человека. Сегодня вечером на званом обеде как раз будет моя дочь…  
Они все это серьезно? Поверить не могу, что такое происходит до сих пор. Я открыто заявил о своих предпочтениях еще в старших классах и сказал профессору, что не хочу притворяться натуралом просто ради проекта. Я не скрываю, кто я. Он сказал, что все нормально, если только не начинать каждую фразу с того, что я гей, и не носить в лаборатории пурпурные футболки с оборочками, чтобы уж наверняка дошло до всех и каждого. Разумеется, если бы я вдруг начал носить такие футболки, никто не смог бы ничего поделать, и ему и остальным пришлось бы просто привыкнуть к этому. Полагаю, таким образом он тонко намекал, что нормально относится к этому.  
И кое-кто из гостей, разумеется, читал газету и видел мою фотографию с маленьким Ти-Ти. Ах-ах, это было тааак мило, мне обязательно надо будет когда-нибудь завести своего малыша, все видят, каким хорошим отцом я был бы. Так что я решил, что теперь не будет слишком бесцеремонным объяснить, что, хотя я не возражал бы быть отцом, нужно, чтобы мой будущий супруг/спутник жизни тоже был согласен на это.  
На это заявление следовали три типичные реакции. Вариант первый: «о да, он определенно тоже должен дать согласие, прежде чем вы решите усыновить ребенка»; вариант второй: «фу»; и вариант третий (редкий) – эдакий слегка миссионерский огонек в глазах: может быть, его еще можно вылечить, если он встретит правильную девушку. Плевать, проехали.   
В общем, все прошло хорошо, даже танцы после банкета. Я жив, инвесторы счастливы; и профессор тоже, потому что нам гарантировано финансирование на следующие два года. Ура!  
*   
Я прохожу следом за профессором через вращающуюся дверь в вестибюль отеля. На часах два ночи, и все мои мысли об одном: сбросить костюм, принять душ, проспать до обеда, а потом успеть на поезд домой в 4-20.  
То есть, они об этом, пока я не замечаю весьма знакомую фигуру, спящую на кожаном диване: из-под расстегнутой черной куртки торчит синий шарф, свободно замотанный на шее. Это тот самый, что я подарил ему на Рождество? Легкие черные кудри падают на плечи. Питер! Какого хера он здесь делает, это же не может быть совпадением, да?  
– Мистер Александер! Этот джентльмен, мистер Шоу, ждал вас сегодня с семи вечера. Я уже говорил ему, вы вернетесь поздно, потому что у вас сегодня званый обед, но он настаивал, что подождет вас, – взволнованно объясняет мне портье.  
Я сжимаюсь. Не может этот тип говорить потише? Разбудит же его, если не заткнется. Черт, черт, черт!  
И разумеется, когда я оглядываюсь через плечо, Питер уже шевелится во сне. Здорово, просто здорово! Теперь еще всего одна или две секунды, и мне снова придется смотреть в эти яркие синие глаза, которые до сих пор иногда преследуют меня во сне. Я поворачиваюсь в сторону лифтов, но тут чья-то рука сжимает правое плечо. Шеф не дает мне удрать. Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза.  
– Это он? Питер? Твой Питер?  
– Ага… хотя он не мой… и явно никогда на был…  
– И что ты собираешься сейчас сделать, Тристан? Сбежать? Это никогда не решало никакие проблемы, а? Все это должно быть уже достаточно далеко, чтобы ты нашел в себе силы встретиться с ним. Выслушать его, может быть, послушать объяснение – неважно. Пять лет назад нужно было уйти, возможно, это было правильно; сейчас правильнее было бы поговорить с ним. Ты живешь, Тристан, но счастлив ли ты?  
– Нет… – шепчу я.  
Не снимая руку с моего плеча, профессор разворачивает меня в сторону Питера и, когда я все равно не двигаюсь, слегка подталкивает.  
– Иди уже.  
Я медленно подхожу к дивану напротив того, на котором сейчас спит Питер, и сажусь. А потом вижу рядом с ним газету. Вот откуда он знает, что я в городе: увидел мою фотографию в этой проклятой газете. Увидел меня в смешном колпаке Санты, увидел, как я держу Ти-Ти на коленях, будто любящий отец. Еще в копилку моего образа домохозяйки. Ну и что? Да мне насрать…  
Он отпустил волосы; они падают на глаза и почти до плеч. Интересно, что говорит на это его хитрый босс? Разве он не из этих юридических шишек – в вечном костюме-тройке, с вечно свеже-подстриженными волосами и тому подобное?  
Я все смотрю на него… и внезапно встречаюсь взглядом с этими ярко-синими глазами, еще слегка затуманенными со сна.  
– Тристан.  
– Питер.  
– Ты снова дома.  
– Здесь больше не мой дом, как тебе прекрасно известно. Я просто приехал на симпозиум и завтра днем вернусь домой.  
– О… да, конечно. Прости.  
– Хм… по словам портье, ты ждал меня? Зачем?  
– Да. Я… я увидел твою фотографию в газете. Мне… так давно надо было поговорить с тобой. Мне… хотелось объяснить, нужно объяснить… что… почему я наговорил все эти ужасные вещи. Пожалуйста, Тристан, можно, я объясню тебе все?  
– Зачем бы тебе это? В смысле, прошло почти шесть лет; ты женат, мы двинулись по жизни дальше. Какой смысл говорить об этой прошлой херне?  
– Ты двинулся дальше, у тебя кто-то есть?  
– Почему бы нет?  
– Да-да… конечно… почему бы нет…  
Мы сидим, думая каждый о своем, и я не могу не заметить и одинокие белые волоски в массе черных волос, и тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз. Он не выглядит счастливо женатым человеком, чья жизнь идет так, как планировалось. Он выглядит утомленным и… печальным. Что ж, а мне-то какое дело? Вероятно, это просто стресс из-за праздников.  
– Тристан… – Я поднимаю голову. – Можем мы поговорить? Пожалуйста?  
– Хорошо, но не сейчас; я устал, мне надо в душ и мне надо подумать.  
– Конечно. Тогда, может быть, завтра в десять?  
– Не-а, в это время я, наверное, еще буду спать, – _в чем я сейчас сильно сомневаюсь_. – Мы можем встретиться после обеда, в два – здесь, в отеле. Мне надо успеть на поезд в 4-20, но не думаю, что разговор получится долгим.  
– Хорошо, здесь в два. Тристан, спасибо, что выслушал меня.  
– Ну-ну. – Я встаю и иду к лифтам, не говоря больше ни слова, но знаю, что он смотрит мне вслед. Я козлю? Да. Нравится мне это? Вообще-то, нет.  
Ожидая лифта, я, наконец, не выдерживаю и оборачиваюсь, но он уже ушел.  
*   
Когда я возвращаюсь с обеда, Питер уже ждет меня, сидя на том же диване, что и вчера ночью. Он еще не увидел меня, так что еще можно было бы сбежать, подождать у себя в номере, пока не придет пора отправиться на вокзал, и никогда больше не видеть его. _Право же, Тристан!_ Что ж, в любом случае, уже слишком поздно: он уже увидел меня и кивает. Так что я подхожу к нему.  
– Тристан, ты пришел… – Питер явно учитывал, что я могу не прийти. Он хорошо знает меня.  
– Угу, конечно. Я сказал, что приду, вот и пришел. _Ха! Лжец!_  
– Э-э… мы поговорим здесь? – Питеру явно неуютно.  
– Лучше не надо. Мы могли бы подняться ко мне в номер…  
– Да, мне кажется, это хорошая идея. – Похоже, ему стало легче.  
Я иду к лифту. Как я и предвидел, ситуация очень странная: никто не пытается говорить, и внезапно мне отчаянно хочется выпить кофе.  
– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Может быть, кофе?  
– Ага, было бы здорово.  
Я даю ему магнитный ключ. В номере не осталось личных вещей, я уже собрал чемодан, так что, думаю, он может подождать там, пока я найду нам кофе.  
– Ты уверен, что мне можно сидеть у тебя в номере? Я мог бы просто подождать тебя в вестибюле или сходить с тобой в кафе…  
– Не-а, все нормально, я уже собрался. Просто оставь дверь открытой. Я быстро. Здесь за углом есть кафе.  
– О… ну хорошо.  
Он входит в лифт, а я иду за кофе.  
Когда я возвращаюсь в номер, Питер стоит у окна, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и смотрит на улицу. Кажется, он не заметил, что я уже вернулся.  
– Двойной эспрессо, сливки, без сахара – правильно?  
– Ты до сих пор помнишь…  
– Разумеется, помню. Я не страдаю провалами в памяти или чем еще в этом духе…  
– Не обижайся, я знаю, что ты помнишь _всё_. Просто я рад, что… черт! – он почти в отчаянии проводит руками по волосам.  
Я сажусь на стул у письменного стола и выжидающе смотрю на него. Когда проходит несколько минут, а он по-прежнему молчит, я напоминаю ему о скором отъезде.  
– Ты помнишь, что мне надо успеть на поезд в 4-20, да? – _Я козлю?_  
Он трет глаза, несколько раз сдавливает переносицу, потом вздыхает.  
– Я так долго ждал этого, даже несколько раз проговаривал всё мысленно, а теперь не знаю, с чего начать… Ладно. Ты помнишь, что мой отец – адвокат, да? Он всегда хотел, чтобы я пошел по его стопам. И я не сопротивлялся, напротив. Всю жизнь я хотел одного – стать адвокатом. В старших классах и даже на юридическом факультете мечтал о том, как буду бороться за незаслуженно обвиненных и пострадавших, или за людей, обманутых крупными компаниями… в таком духе. Я несколько раз проходил практику, дважды – в той большой адвокатской конторе, где, в результате, и стал работать. Дэвид, наш босс, знал моего отца, он сказал, что у меня есть потенциал хорошего и успешного адвоката и, возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу стать партнером. Разумеется, папа гордился, и я тоже. Многие друзья завидовали тому, что мне выпал такой редкий шанс. Пока я работал у Дэвида, все мои мечты медленно, но верно испарялись: я работал на тех, кому хватало денег на наши услуги, на большие компании, а не на людей, которых надо от них защищать. Ага, не смотри на меня так; я понимаю, что это слишком похоже на Эрин Брокович… а я не настолько хороший человек.  
Питер делает глоток кофе и, наконец, отворачивается от окна и смотрит на меня.  
– Потом я встретил тебя. Ты, конечно, помнишь ту вечеринку: встреча выпускников со студентами. Вот мы: крутые бывшие студенты-юристы и столь же крутые будущие юристы, – и вот вы: чудаковатые зануды-научники во главе с доктором Занудой. Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Знаю, ты мне не веришь, но это правда. Я решил тотчас же познакомиться с тобой, потому что когда у меня еще появилась бы возможность увидеть тебя снова? Ну, остальное ты знаешь. Один из самых счастливых моментов моей жизни был, когда ты решил переехать ко мне.   
Он подходит, садится передо мной на корточки и смотрит в глаза.  
– Тристан, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я любил тебя… и до сих пор люблю, пусть теперь ты для меня потерян, я вижу это у тебя в глазах. А все потому, что я проклятый трус!  
Он снова встает, возвращается к окну и опирается на подоконник.  
– У меня был роман в университете. Эдриен. Он оставил меня, потому что я не мог признаться, что я был… и есть гей. Я не мог сказать папе, не мог открыто заявить об этом. Помню, однажды я упомянул папе, что, может быть, я могу оказаться би. Ложь, но даже это было ужасно. Он едва не отрекся от меня. Так что я объяснил ему, что просто хотел поэкспериментировать, чтобы знать наверняка. Папа сказал мне, что у меня должны быть семья и дети, что я должен продолжить фамилию и, сверх того, что в семье Шоу пидорасов никогда не было и не будет.  
– Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом. Почему?  
– Не догадываешься? Боялся, что и ты уйдешь от меня. Что ты потребуешь от меня того же, чего требовал Эдриен. Признаться. То, что ушел Эдриен, уже было плохо, но если бы ушел _ты_ … одна мысль об этом… я не хотел рисковать. Но это все равно случилось…  
Он стоит посередине комнаты, вроде как погрузившись в свои мысли.  
– Теперь о том ужасном дне в метро. Один мой коллега, Ларри, видел нас с тобой в торговом центре. Он спросил, гей ли я. Наверное, надо бы объяснить, что Ларри был одним из моих главных соперников в борьбе за положение партнера. Дэвид, наш босс, не признает отношений между геями, в смысле, как отношений на всю жизнь. Он тоже спит с парнями, но только для поддержания своего эго. Так что, если бы я признался, что у меня серьезные отношения с мужчиной и я планирую прожить с тобой всю жизнь, Ларри побежал бы к Дэвиду и рассказал ему. Все, ради чего я так тяжело работал, пошло бы прахом. Я запаниковал. И потому, чтобы не лишиться всего и чтобы, вдобавок к прочему, папа не отрекся от меня, я сказал ему то, что ты услышал. Это не оправдание, только объяснение. Я поступил неправильно. Струсил.  
Питер расхаживает по комнате.  
– Когда ты позвонил в тот вечер и сказал, что не придешь домой, потому что надо готовиться к экзамену, я был очень разочарован: в конце концов, в тот день была наша годовщина, а ты явно забыл о ней. За несколько дней до этого, во время обеденного перерыва, я купил ожерелье. Я знал, что из-за работы в лаборатории ты не станешь носить кольцо: ты как-то говорил, что носить лабораторные перчатки поверх кольца было бы жутко неприятно. Мне так хотелось увидеть, понравится ли тебе ожерелье, и тут ты говоришь, что не придешь домой. Разумеется, я старался понять тебя: я знал, как важно для тебя получить отличные оценки и сдать экзамены. Но ты даже не захотел проститься со мной на следующее утро. Я думал, если ты встанешь чуть пораньше, то сможешь успеть проститься со мной, ведь у нас, в конце концов, годовщина и… неважно. Разумеется, я тогда не знал, что ты услышал мой разговор с Ларри. Так что я был в полном недоумении. Я пытался несколько раз дозвониться до тебя, но ты не отвечал на звонки. Я все время беспокоился. А когда вернулся и нашел твою записку, то был просто раздавлен. Я не мог понять, почему ты ушел от меня так внезапно. Объяснение я смог придумать только одно: у тебя появился кто-то другой. Я был раздавлен, а потом и разозлился.  
Питер садится на кровать, упирает локти в колени и на мгновение закрывает лицо руками.  
– Кроме формальных целей: изучения новых стратегий и прочей официальной фигни, – конференции еще и представляют молодым юристам и студентам возможность встретиться с крупными шишками, заинтересовать будущего босса… иными словами, получить работу. Так и появилась Андреа. Она знала Дэвида и хотела работать у него, вот и попыталась подобраться к нему через меня. И преуспела, хотя Дэвида заинтересовали не ее оценки или знания, а внешность. Он сволочь; часто предлагает практику только для того, чтобы затащить практиканта в постель. После того, как ты ушел от меня, я начал встречаться с ней… ага, я же думал, что ты бросил меня ради другого; я был зол и решил попробовать с женщиной, потому что, если бы ты узнал об этом, это задело бы тебя больнее всего. Вот ведь ирония, да? Через месяц Андреа сказала мне, что беременна. Она заявила, что ребенок может быть только моим; разумеется, я сомневался, в конце концов, она была потаскухой. Но оказалось, что он и правда мой. Поразительно, но она сказала, что, если я хочу оставить ребенка, она предпочла бы не делать аборт – по каким-то личным причинам. Разумеется, я хотел – это был мой единственный шанс иметь собственного ребенка. Андреа поставила три условия: я плачу за все, принимаю на себя единоличное право опеки и разрешаю назвать его Тайлер. Мой сын родился в канун Рождества. В тот день я был счастливейшим человеком на свете. Когда ты позвонил в канун Нового Года, Андреа как раз зашла, чтобы отдать мне сына. Я знаю, что сказал, будто собираюсь обручиться. Не спрашивай, почему я так сказал. Какой-то рефлекс, что ли. Все это время я думал, что мой сын… что это, каким-то странным образом, наш сын, потому что, если бы ты не ушел, у меня бы его не было. Когда ты сказал, что слышал тот ужасный разговор с Ларри, я, наконец, понял, почему ты ушел так внезапно. И потому, может быть, в виде компенсации, не знаю… мне захотелось дать ему и твое имя тоже. Так что теперь он зовется Тристан Тайлер или коротко – Ти-Ти, и, по-моему, ты уже знаком с ним.  
Я потрясен. Просто совершенно невероятно: из всех детей в торговом центре я познакомился именно с его сыном. Но с другой стороны, он и привлек мой взгляд потому, что было в нем что-то знакомое, он тронул мое сердце этими грустными, знакомыми ярко-синими глазами.  
– Ти-Ти твой сын? О Господи… Я даже не догадывался… что это твой сын. И это его рождественское желание…  
– Его рождественское желание? Так вот почему он хотел пойти с Джули в торговый центр – сказать Санте про свое желание. Он сказал _тебе_?  
– Сказал.  
– О да. Я знаю, он хочет этого Капитана… не помню, как называется эта штуковина, которая уже несколько недель как распродана. Пытался достать для него, но дело безнадежное…Что ж, я вижу, ты уже несколько раз смотрел на часы… я почти закончил. Когда я осознал, как облажался, то решил, что пора кое-что поменять. По чистой случайности я снова встретился с Эдриеном. Мы поговорили и возобновили нашу дружбу. Я многое изменил за эти пять лет. Я откровенно поговорил с родителями; мы по-прежнему общаемся, потому что теперь у них есть внук. Вместе с Эдриеном мы основали собственную адвокатскую контору. Я могу, наконец, делать со своей юридической степенью то, что всегда хотел, и теперь я гораздо больше удовлетворен тем, как идет моя жизнь. И все, что мне теперь нужно, – это человек, с которым можно было бы эту самую жизнь разделить.  
Питер смотрит на меня, и я понимаю, на что он намекает, но не могу… Слишком многое произошло, слишком многое разрушено. Мне очень не хочется убивать надежду, которую я вижу в его глазах, но я не представляю будущего для нас.   
– Питер, хотя я не могу согласиться с тем, что ты сделал, или с тем, как ты жил во лжи, и что ты никогда не рассказывал мне о проблемах с отцом, теперь я, по крайней мере, понимаю, почему ты поступил так, как поступил. Я должен поблагодарить тебя. Может быть, теперь мы оба сможем, наконец, перевернуть эту страницу и двинуться дальше. Я надеюсь, ты найдешь этого кого-то, с кем сможешь разделить жизнь. Ти-Ти – замечательный парень; он по-настоящему любит тебя и заботится о тебе. – Я смотрю на телефон.  
– Что ж, пожалуй, мне пора вызывать такси и ехать на вокзал. Не хочу пропустить поезд… _домой_. До свидания, Питер…  
– Тристан… а ты хотел бы… я хочу сказать, может быть, ты мог бы подумать… о Господи. Мне так жаль, Тристан, мне правда так искренне жаль, что я профукал все, что между нами было. Я просто надеялся, что мы как-то… что мы просто… черт… – не договорив, он вылетает за дверь.


	4. Даже на Рождество?

– Ну-с, и где же твой знаменитый рождественский колпак? – усмехается Кара.  
– Не говори о нем! Хватит того, что мне приходится таскать все твои сумки по торговому центру, или даже того, что мне снова приходится заниматься рождественскими покупками, – ворчу я.  
– Ну так не надо было проигрывать, – снисходительно бросает она.  
– Это была ловушка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Я убежден, что они с Андреасом сговорились против меня, согласившись играть в скат. Терпеть не могу немецкие карточные игры.  
– Как бы то ни было, на один день ты – мой официальный шопинг-раб, так что смирись.  
– Г-р-р-р.  
По прошествии, как мне показалось, нескольких часов, я не выдерживаю.  
– Кара! Я умираю от голода, у меня болят ноги и начинает болеть голова… Мне надо выпить кофе. – Я знаю, что ною, но умотался так, что мне уже плевать.  
– Угу-угу, только еще зайдем вон в тот магазин. Мне нужна шаль из пашмины для мамы. Потом я тебя накормлю; хоть это я могу сделать. И да, ты получишь свой жизненный эликсир, то бишь кофе. За мой счет.  
_Слава Богу._  
– Спасибо, Кара.  
– Это просто инстинкт самосохранения. Я тебя знаю: иначе рано или поздно разразилось бы восстание рабов.  
Мне почти нравится этот магазин: он из тех, где предусмотрели удобные кресла и диваны для шопинг-рабов. Я направляюсь прямо туда, роняю все сумки разом и падаю в одно из этих удобных кресел. У-у-у-у, так-то лучше. Кара и продавщица кудахчут над какими-то мерзкими шалями. Нет, правда, цвета какие-то рвотные. Тьфу. Я блуждаю взглядом по вещам, которые здесь продаются: перчатки, шали, галстуки, кепки, шляпы… а потом на глаза попадается комплект кашемировых шарфов. Они вроде как подобранны: один побольше, один поменьше. Над ними написано, что это комплект для отца и сына. Они, верно, отчаялись продать эти шмотки; что за странная идея… Я слушаю болтовню Кары о том, какие эти шали изумительно гладкие и пушистые и что она просто не может решить, какую выбрать, а мой взгляд все время возвращается к кашемировым шарфам. Выставленный комплект ярко-красный; еще у них есть зеленый, желтый, черный и серый. Наконец, я не выдерживаю и подхожу поближе. Ярко-синий всего один. _Подошло бы к их глазам._  
– Я могу вас чем-то помочь? Может быть, вы ищете какой-то особенный цвет? – Я едва не вздрагиваю, когда над ухом раздается жизнерадостный голос второго продавца.  
– Я… м-м… просто смотрю. М-м… Мне нравится ярко-синий. – _Это что такое было? Я, бля, серьезно?_  
– О, такой цвет у нас есть, почему-то изготовитель прислал всего один синий комплект, – извиняется он.  
_Всего один… не-а, я не верю в судьбу, я не суеверен_.  
– Хорошо, я возьму его. – _Чиво?_  
– Сделать подарочную упаковку?  
– М-м… да, это было бы славно.  
Поверить не могу: я только что купил подарок на Рождество для Питера и Ти-Ти. Это, наверное, с голодухи, что ли. Сосредоточенно наблюдаю, как продавец почти мастерски упаковывает две коробки – одинаково оформленные, разумеется: одна поменьше, одна побольше. Почему-то это напоминает мне мистера Бина в фильме «Реальная любовь». Парень как раз заканчивает, когда подходит Кара, с любопытством глядя на два подарка.  
– Ну-с, что _ты_ купил? Мне казалось, ты говорил, что у тебя все готово? – Она смотрит сначала на меня, потом на продавца.  
– М-м, просто спонтанная идея… – _Пожалуйста, не говорите ей, что я купил; пожалуйста, не говорите ей, что я купил_ , – взглядом молю я продавца.  
– Секрет Санты, – улыбается он. _Фух!_  
– Разве не ты говорила что-то о еде? Умираю от голода! – подобный отвлекающий маневр кажется мне уместным.  
– Ради Бога, не хочешь – не говори! – Она обижается и быстро выходит из магазина.  
– Кара! Подожди! Я еще не заплатил! – Иногда ее очень легко вывести из себя…  
– Я подожду тебя в ресторанном дворике.  
*  
_Наконец-то_. Я как раз собираюсь откусить огромный кусок от пиццы, когда Кара спрашивает:  
– Ну-с, что там теперь у вас с Питером?  
Я едва не давлюсь пиццей.  
– Что?  
Она смотрит на меня, словно просто спросила, нравится ли мне яичница, например, – вопрос, на который довольно легко ответить даже мне.  
– Ну же, Тристан. Мне сказали, ты увиделся с ним снова – пять лет спустя. Так зачем он хотел встретиться с тобой?  
– Он хотел поговорить.  
– Правда? И о чем?  
– Он хотел объяснить, что произошло пять лет назад.  
– И? – подталкивает она.  
– Что – и?  
– Тристан, не упрямься так. Он объяс… лучше сказать, он сумел объяснить тебе все убедительным образом?  
– Как посмотреть…  
– На что?.. Тристан! Хватит играть мне на нервах! – восклицает Кара.  
– Кара, я не хочу говорить об этом, хорошо? Теперь я понимаю, почему он сделал то, что сделал, но не согласен с его мотивировкой. Поэтому…  
– Он извинился перед тобой?  
– Да.  
– Ты ему веришь?  
– Да.  
– У него есть кто-то новый?  
– Не думаю… нет, наоборот, он сказал, что ищет человека, с которым мог бы разделить жизнь, – объясняю я.  
– Он хотел помириться?  
– Думаю, да.  
– И? – снова подталкивает она.  
– Кара, если ты не прекратишь немедленно, можешь искать другого носильщика для своего барахла. Я сказал, что не хочу больше об этом говорить, так что просто перестань!  
– Ты чересчур болезненно воспринимаешь эту тему. Так что, если хочешь знать мое мнение, я не считаю, что у вас все закончено. Честно говоря, мне кажется, ты по-прежнему что-то испытываешь к нему. Я просто высказываю свое мнение.  
– Твое мнение – твое дело. Могу я теперь выпить кофе? Мне надо побыстрее закончить этот день и избавиться от тебя и твоих надоедливых вопросов, – рявкаю я на нее.  
*  
Стоя у себя в столовой, оглядываю подарки, разложенные на две кучи на обеденном столе. С одной я полностью согласен, насчет второй – не могу поверить, что купил их.  
Я распаковал подарок, который выиграл тогда в магазине игрушек; это Капитан, – не знаю, как он точно называется, – которого упоминал Питер. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, потому что я посмотрел в интернете, и все говорят, что эта хрень распродана. Если продать его на eBay, можно было бы получить невероятную сумму. Но почему-то я не могу так поступить. Питер сказал, что Ти-Ти хотел его на Рождество – единственное желание; может быть, отправлю ему анонимно.  
Иду на кухню: надо приготовить печенье и торт. Вечером зайдут Андреас, Кара и профессор Брунелли. Каждое Рождество мы собираемся вместе, и в этом году сбор у меня. Мои мысли снова устремляются к Ти-Ти.  
Единственное желание на Рождество, если бы он только знал. Ха! У меня четкое ощущение, что я знаю, в чем заключается рождественское желание Питера, а следовательно и Ти-Ти. Питер очень ясно выразился. Черт! Черт, черт, черт!  
_Честно говоря, мне кажется, ты по-прежнему что-то испытываешь к нему. Я просто высказываю свое мнение._ Слова Кары до сих пор звучат в ушах. Обычно она прекрасно знает меня, но на этот раз? Она совершенно неправа! Я с грохотом захлопываю буфет. Эту проблему надо решить раз и навсегда.  
Итак, как я обычно определяю, чего хочу, когда вариантов слишком много? Представляю себе, что не могу иметь это. Или нет, еще лучше, представляю, что это имеет кто-то другой. Да. Ладно, у Питера есть кто-то другой; они вместе подолгу гуляют в парке; они держатся за руки, они целуются, и Питер гладит его по спине, его руки на…б-р-р. Меня сейчас вырвет. Я… этот вариант мне не нравится _совсем_.  
Мне приходится присесть на стул. Бля! Я ревную. Поверить не могу: я ревную к парню, которого даже не существует! По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что его не существует. Хм…  
А потом я вспоминаю все, чем мы занимались вместе. Например, как я лежал на диване в объятиях Питера и смотрел кино. Или как мы сидели в кабинете: я готовился к занятиям, он работал над судебным делом. Мы занимались совершенно разными вещами, но было славно сидеть рядом. Или как ходили за покупками в торговый центр. Я ненавижу ходить по магазинам, но с ним это было забавно. Или как он дразнил меня моей одержимостью ароматизированным кофе, но все равно покупал для меня самые странные сорта, какие я только пробовал в жизни. Вроде того чернично-ванильного, б-р-р, но тем не менее, как ни странно, вкус был хорош.  
Итак, каково бы это было – снова быть с ним? Как раньше? Или лучше? Теперь он гораздо больше в ладу с самим собой: он может представлять людей, которых всегда хотел представлять, он, наконец, перестал таиться от родных, и у него есть Ти-Ти. И он по-прежнему хочет меня. А я сказал «нет». Вот именно, я сказал «нет». Да и как все это устроилось бы? У него юридическая фирма там; я работаю в университете здесь. Самое малое, четыре часа на машине. Мне надо быть благоразумным, наши жизни двинулись дальше; остались только воспоминания.  
*  
– Ну можем мы, наконец, открыть подарки? – Кара подпрыгивает на диване, будто ей три года.  
Андреас ухмыляется:  
– Она думает, что получит подарки, как забавно.  
– Эй! Я же вижу, там что-то для меня есть; с чего бы еще им лежать возле моего места, если они не для меня? А интересуюсь я не _моими подарками_. – Она многозначительно смотрит на меня. _Чиво?_  
– Ну хорошо. Раз, два, три, РАЗВЕРНИ! – Я снова в детском саду или начальной школе…  
Я хватаю большую коробку – удивительно легкую. Все смотрят на меня.  
– А разве вам не нужно тоже посмотреть свои подарки? – спрашиваю их, малость встревоженный этими взглядами.  
– А, да, конечно! – Андреас начинает распаковывать коробку «Лего». – Мать вашу! Это все фигурки из «Войн клонов»? Дружище!  
Когда я открываю свою коробку, внутри обнаруживаются еще две: на одной написано «1», на другой «2». Беру коробку с номером 1 и осторожно встряхиваю. Ничего. Хм. Я поднимаю голову. Все опять смотрят на меня.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – отвечают они хором.  
Я открываю коробку, внутри конверт. Господи, кто-то слишком уж, на мой вкус, любит нагнетать напряжение. Открываю конверт, внутри карта. На ней проложен маршрут отсюда до…  
– Что это? – спрашиваю я, поднимая бумагу.  
– Это, мой дорогой, – отвечает Кара, – путь к твоему счастью. Мочи нет больше видеть всю эту грусть в твоих глазах; все эти неудачные попытки двинуться дальше. Ты поговорил с Питером, но эта страница так и не была перевернута, как надеялись некоторые из нас, – и тут она смотрит на Андреаса, – твой взгляд стал, если это возможно, еще грустнее. Так что, это наш тебе подарок на Рождество: я на машине Андреаса отвезу тебя к Питеру. Профессор Брунелли зарезервировал для тебя номер в одном маленьком, но уютном отеле неподалеку – на всякий случай. Тебя, кстати говоря, никто не спрашивает, так что заткнись, собери вещи и не забудь подарки, которые ты уже купил для Питера и маленького Тристана. – Тут она мне вообще подмигивает. – О, и возможно, ты захочешь открыть вторую коробку.  
– Но я не знаю адрес Питера.  
– Об этом уже позаботились. Я обаяла его секретаря… мужчину, между прочим…  
– Но…  
– Никаких «но», открывай вторую коробку.  
Я открываю коробку с номером 2 и краснею. Внутри белые трусы-боксеры на которых спереди нарисован голый Санта… в одном, блин, красном колпаке. А еще презервативы с запахом Рождества. Что это, черт подери, такое – запах Рождества? И смазка с ароматом корицы.  
– М-м, вам не кажется, что вы несколько самонадеяны?  
– Нет. – Снова хором…  
– И не забудь этот прелестный колпак Санты… – ухмыляется профессор.  
*  
Ну-с, вот почему я стою сейчас на крыльце Питера, и слышу, как где-то в доме звонит колокольчик. Руки у меня дрожат, и колени, кажется, тоже.  
– Войдите! – Это был голос Джули?  
Очевидно, да, потому что она уже стоит передо мной, глядя на меня; внимательно рассматривая меня.  
– Вы не тот Санта из торгового центра?  
Но раньше, чем я успеваю ответить, на пороге появляется Тристан.  
– Санта? Ты пришел выполнить папино рождественское желание? Для этого, да? – визжит он.  
Джули переводит взгляд с меня на Тристана и обратно.  
– О чем это он?  
– Э-э, а можно мне войти? О, а Питер дома?  
– Нет, его нет; ушел с Эдриеном. Вот почему я здесь, а то! – Почему у меня что-то сжалось в животе?  
– Входи же, Санта. Где твой колпак? – Тристан хватает меня за руку и тащит в гостиную. Здесь переливается огнями рождественская елка, под ней уже масса подарков.  
– Хотите подождать Питера здесь? – внезапно спрашивает Джули.  
– М-м, да, пожалуй.  
– Ой, класс! Можно я тогда пойду? Вы присмотрите за Тристаном?  
– Лады, без проблем.  
Не успел я договорить, а она уже убежала. Надо поговорить с Питером. Джули совершенно безответственная. Как можно оставить ребенка одного с совершенно незнакомым человеком?  
– Хочешь печенье? – Тристан смотрит на меня выжидающе.  
– О да, это было бы здорово.  
Он уходит на кухню за печеньем, а я быстро засовываю под елку свои подарки. Легко определить, где подарки для Питера, а где для Тристана. Есть и третья кучка, но я не успеваю прочитать имя на подарках, потому что Тристан возвращается с тарелкой печенья.  
– Вот, попробуй. Они с шоколадной крошкой и грецкими орехами; я помогал папе готовить.  
– У-м-м, хорошо, нет, восхитительно. Значит, твой папа теперь печет печенье?  
– Да, и готовит тоже.  
– Ого. Внушает. Ну и чем мы теперь займемся?  
– Почитай мне какие-нибудь святочные рассказы. Пожалуйста? – он умоляюще смотрит на меня.  
– Конечно. Я люблю читать святочные рассказы.  
Я устраиваюсь на полу возле дивана, и Тристан с книжкой в руках забирается ко мне на колени.  
Мы сидим так уже около часа, и Тристан, прижавшийся к моей груди, почти спит, когда я слышу, как открывается входная дверь. Поднимаю голову и вижу, что на пороге гостиной стоят, держась за руки, Питер и невысокий, потрясающе красивый белокурый парень. В животе внезапно появляется кусок льда.  
Питер смотрит на меня, словно не верит своим глазам.  
– Тристан?  
– Э-э, привет, Питер. – Я смотрю на белокурого парня.  
– О, Эдриен, это Тристан. Тристан… Эдриен. – Так, на один вопрос ответ получен. На самом деле, на два. Кто там сказал: «Ты понимаешь, чего хочешь, когда больше не можешь иметь желаемое»?  
– Значит, это он, ага? Знаменитый, потрясающий, непревзойденный Тристан?  
– Да, – отвечает Питер.  
– Так как, ты планируешь остаться? – спрашивает Эдриен.  
Я смотрю на Питера.  
– Если он захочет…  
– Что ж, я был лишь компромиссным вариантом, так сказать, выбор в отсутствие выбора, ага; я знал это. У меня был шанс, но я его упустил. Ты явно толковей, Тристан.  
– Эдриен… – в голосе Питера сожаление.  
– Нет-нет, все в порядке. Все равно это казалось каким-то неправильным: ощущение было такое, будто я тебя взял взаймы. Принадлежишь ты ему. – Эдриен смотрит на меня. – Не смей его обижать. Он уже слишком много страдал.  
– Нет, я заслужил это.  
– Ну что же. С Рождеством вас обоих, и я говорю совершенно серьезно. – С этими словами Эдриен поворачивается и быстро выходит из дома.  
Маленький Тристан смотрит на нас большими синими глазами.  
– Папа?  
– Э-э, что скажешь, Ти-Ти, пригласим Санту отпраздновать Рождество с нами?  
– А у него есть время? Ему же надо разнести подарки и тому подобное?  
– О, уже все сделано. Вы были последними в моем списке.  
– Ух. Круто. Давайте посмотрим рождественское кино, потом ты, папа, приготовишь ужин, а потом ты еще почитаешь святочные рассказы.  
– Хороший план. Что скажешь… любимый?  
Любимый? Вот черт, не плачь, Тристан, не плачь.  
– М-м, по-моему, неплохо. – Я шмыгаю носом.  
Пока Питер выбирает фильм, Ти-Ти внезапно шепчет мне на ухо:  
– Думаешь, ты можешь исполнить папино рождественское желание?  
Я смотрю на Питера.  
– Мне кажется, могу.  
– Да! Папа снова будет счастлив? У него твоя фотография в ящике тумбочки; я видел два дня назад, когда он забыл запереть замок. Он рассказывал твоей фотографии свое рождественское желание, да? Потому что не мог прийти к тебе в торговый центр. А ты Санта, вот и смог услышать его?  
– Ага, что-то вроде этого. Хотя последние несколько лет я стал немножко глуховат, но, в конце концов, до меня, кажется, дошло.  
*  
Очень возбужденный Ти-Ти, наконец, уложен в постель. Весь вечер он ходил кругами вокруг елки, пытаясь угадать, что в коробках. Ему не терпится увидеть, что принес Санта.  
– Хорошо. Наконец, папа может поцеловать Санта Клауса. – Питер улыбается мне и тянет за собой на диван. – И, может быть, развернуть один-единственный подарок? Ну пожалуйста, Санта!  
Внезапно я вспоминаю вторую коробку, полученную от друзей.  
– Да, думаю, это разрешается, но сначала мне надо кое-что сделать. Покажи, пожалуйста, где тут ванная. – Господи, я только что сказал это?  
Питер улыбается мне.  
– Конечно. Иди за мной.  
Захватив с собой спортивную сумку, закрываю дверь ванной. Где-то здесь еще и гель для душа с рождественским ароматом. Мне правда хотелось бы узнать, где Кара раздобыла все это. А может, лучше не надо…  
После душа, – мне кажется, я пахну, как рождественское печенье-переросток, – натягиваю трусы с Сантой и оглядываю себя, сразу же покраснев, потом надеваю чистые джинсы и красную рубашку на пуговицах. Носки не нужны: у Питера полы с подогревом. Здорово. Сую в карман джинсов презервативы и маленький тюбик смазки. Я правда это делаю? Я не виноват – это все Кара.  
Когда я открываю дверь, Питер сидит на кровати и ждет меня. Подхожу к нему, и он притягивает меня ближе, пока не утыкается лицом мне в живот.  
– М-м, как хорошо от тебя пахнет. Всегда думал, что Санта пахнет печеньем. – С этими словами он начинает расстегивать на мне рубашку, покрывая легкими поцелуями открывающуюся кожу. Он чуть прикусывает тазовую кость и внезапно сует язык в пупок.  
– Н-н-н, Питер… тебе не кажется, что нам сначала надо поговорить… н-н-н… ах-х… Питер!  
Он поднимает на меня глаза.  
– Я твой, ты тоже мой?  
Я смотрю в эти прекрасные синие глаза.  
– Я твой. Всегда был и буду твоим.  
– Хорошо. И все-таки, дай мне дальше развернуть подарок.  
Когда он, наконец, заканчивает с пуговицами рубашки, его руки находят ремень. Он медленно расстегивает его, при этом снова полизывая и покусывая мне живот. Он водит руками по моей груди; ногти больших пальцев задевают соски. Потом он возвращается к джинсам; расстегивает ширинку и тянет их вниз. И видит трусы.  
– О-о-о-о, какая прелесть. Где ты их нашел? – Он тыкается носом в голого Санту…  
– Это был подарок на Рождество… н-н-н… ох-х-х-х… Питер…  
– Тебе или мне?  
– Мне кажется, нам обоим.  
– И кого же нам надо благодарить?  
– Моих друзей. По-моему, их купила Кара вместе со всем остальным…  
– Со всем остальным? – Он стаскивает с меня трусы, а потом я чувствую, как его теплый рот охватывает член.  
– О мой Бог, Питер… ох, как я скучал по этому. – У меня начинают подкашиваться ноги.  
Он с хлюпаньем выпускает мой член изо рта.  
– Я теперь твой бог, а? Интересно… – Он снова берет меня в теплый рот, и я крепко держусь за его плечи, чтобы не слишком шататься.  
Наконец, его руки снова начинают шарить по моей груди, одновременно стягивая с меня рубашку. Руки гладят мне спину, спускаются к бедрам. Добравшись до джинсов, он стягивает их до конца вместе с трусами. Я переступаю через них и опускаюсь на постель, тянусь и стягиваю с него рубашку через голову. С брюками приходится повозиться, но, наконец, он лежит голый рядом со мной.  
Питер водит кончиками пальцев по моим груди и бокам и внезапно спрашивает:  
– Ну и где это «все остальное», о котором ты говорил?  
– В левом переднем кармане.  
Питер поднимает мои джинсы и обшаривает их, пока не находит презервативы и смазку.  
– Правда? Презервативы с рождественским запахом и смазка с ароматом корицы? – спрашивает он, будто не веря своим глазам. – Дай угадаю… Кара?  
Я краснею.  
– Угу.  
Питер снова ложится рядом, и я тянусь поцеловать его, обвожу языком контур губ. Когда он размыкает их, я погружаю язык в его рот. _М-м, не я один на вкус напоминаю печенье_. Потом он практически заваливает меня на спину. Я удивленно смотрю на него.  
– Ты – мой подарок на Рождество, верно?  
– Ага?.. – отвечаю вопросительно.  
– Хорошо. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, ласкать тебя, целовать, кусать, лизать и брать тебя, пока на самом деле не поверю, что ты снова мой. Ты согласен?  
Я могу только кивнуть.  
Питер заползает на меня и выполняет в точности все, что обещал. Когда он, наконец, останавливается, я лежу в его объятиях задыхающейся дрожащей бесформенной массой. Он раскатывает презерватив на пенис и наносит смазку. Запах рождественского печенья опьяняет!  
– Готов, любимый? – Я киваю. Я чувствую его у своего входа и стараюсь расслабиться, насколько могу. Когда он входит в меня, мне больно. Он останавливается.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Ага, просто давай чуть помедленнее. Давненько я…  
Он улыбается, когда слышит мои слова, и я улыбаюсь в ответ. Ему явно нравится, что у меня давно никого не было.  
Питер снова начинает толкаться, и теперь все гораздо лучше.  
– О Питер… – я со стоном обхватываю ногами его талию.  
Теперь он начинает вбиваться в меня – сначала медленно, потом быстрее и сильнее.  
– Тристан… – выговаривает он, тяжело дыша, – о Боже, Тристан, я так скучал по тебе… – Я вожу руками по его мускулистой спине и чувствую текущий по его телу пот. Как мог я вообще думать, что смогу жить без этого человека?  
Когда он хватает мою эрекцию, я понимаю, что долго не продержусь.  
– Питер… ах-х… не могу… – и выплескиваюсь между нами. Он вколачивается в меня еще несколько раз и внезапно каменеет. Его семя разливается во мне. Он расслабляется, падая рядом со мной, и я прижимаюсь к нему. Когда мы оба снова можем дышать, он бросает презерватив в мусорку возле кровати.  
– Душ? – спрашиваю.  
– Ага, хорошая идея. Вероятно, Ти-Ти разбудит нас около шести, так что лучше принять душ сейчас.  
После душа я снова надеваю трусы с Сантой – я носил их, от силы, минут тридцать. На Питере ярко-красные боксеры с надписью «Holiday Delight». В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд он только пожимает плечами.  
– Не у тебя одного есть соответствующая праздничная одежда.  
– Одежда, значит? – ухмыляюсь я.  
Внезапно его взгляд становится очень серьезным.  
– Тристан, я так люблю тебя… не могу поверить, что ты вернулся ко мне. Что ты дал мне второй шанс.  
Я тыкаюсь носом ему в плечо, вдыхаю его запах, потом поднимаю голову и смотрю на него.  
– Каждый человек достоин второго шанса. И я уяснил кое-что за время разлуки. Я могу жить без тебя, но едва-едва. Я не был счастлив: жизнь без любви – это на самом деле не жизнь, это просто существование. Я люблю тебя, Питер, ты – любовь всей моей жизни.  
Мы так и засыпаем, обнимая друг друга.  
*  
– Папа, просыпайся! Я хочу подарки! Рождество уже наступило! – Потом Ти-Ти смотрит на нас, наконец, осознав, что я в постели его отца. – Папа, почему Санта спит в твоей кровати?  
Питер бросает на меня беспокойный взгляд, но я отвечаю:  
– Я подарил папе подарок на Рождество.  
Ти-Ти смотрит сначала на меня, потом на Питера.  
– Папа хотел на Рождество тебя? – Я киваю.  
– Значит, ты не вернешься на северный полюс и останешься с нами?  
– Да, но об этом никому нельзя рассказывать, лады?  
– Не скажу. Можно мне теперь посмотреть подарки?  
– Конечно, беги. Мы придем через минуту. – Ти-Ти выскакивает за дверь.  
Питер смотрит на меня.  
– Объяснишь?  
– Единственным рождественским желанием Тристана было, чтобы Санта исполнил единственное желание, о котором его папа мечтал много лет. Он видел, как ты смотришь на фотографию в ящике тумбочки и говоришь: «Единственное мое желание…»  
– О…  
Я крепко целую его.  
– С Рождеством, любимый.

**The end**

2012


End file.
